


Music Taste These Days

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Concert, Gayness, M/M, Nicknames, Ren being Edgy, Single Parents AU, The Evanescence Trophe, mentioned death f uncel owen, music geeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Rey and Ren rag their single dads to an Evanescence Concert, Luke and Han are looking for something to pass the time. How convenient that they start chatting with each other!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's me geeking over music this time.   
> Have fun!

   “Just…just go and have fun Ren.” The dark haired boy a few metres away from Luke and Rey looked at his father with a mixture of annoyance and relief.

   “Okay…I’ll text you after the concert.” The boy said to his father. The family resemblance was striking. Both had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Luke tore his eyes off the handsome man and looked at his daughter, Rey.

   “Watch out for yourself honey.” He said quietly before he gave her a slight shove. “Just don’t kill someone.” Rey giggled.

   “I’ll try, old man.” Then she hurried off to the front. Luke sighed while he watched her hurry off.

   “Bloody Evanescence.” The handsome man said, just a few feet away from Luke. Looking at him, he noticed that the other’s eyes roamed his body.

   “It could be worse.” Luke said and walked over. “Luke Skywalker.”

   “Han Solo.” The two men shook hands. Han’s fingers were broad and muscular. “By worse you mean…Katy Perry?”

   “Yes…something like that.” Luke said and laughed. “Rey was a Belieber for a few month. I was even thinking about disowning her at some point.”

   “Jesus…” Han rubbed on hand over his handsome face. “Belieber…well that’s something my son has never been through fortunately. But still, there is so much good music out there, but…Evanescence?”

   “I don’t know. I think they believe it to be edgy and whatever the contrary to mainstream is.” Luke sighed. “Sometimes I wonder where she gets this terrible taste in music from.”

   “Ren’s clearly not mine. I mean, I was trying to get him to listen to Shinedown or Papa Roach…nothing caught on.” Han said with a light laugh at the beginning.

   “Shinedown…I rarely meet someone who listens to them.” Luke said and smiled at Han “Sadly I am not allowed to put it on at the shop.”

   “Depends on what kind of shop it is.”

   “It’s the Tattoin Turntable.” Han’s eyes went wide.

   “The old record shop in that back alley behind the cinema? Hut’s Movies or whatever it’s called. The old record shop where The Rolling Stones played five years ago?”

   “The exact same.” Luke grinned. “I worked there after the Stones came, but still. It’s great.”

   “Amazing.” Han laughed. “I’ve been only in it a few times, but I always end up with at least two old vinyl records. The last time I found one of the old Radiohead records in the small room under the stairs. It’s a magical spot that shop.”

   “Yeah, to be honest even after two years of working there I spot stuff I’ve never seen before, but have been there apparently for ages.” Luke sighed. “Especially Lando finds the incredible stuff.”

   “Lando… you mean Lando Calrissian?” Han’s brows were furrowed.

   “Yeah…”

   “He’s my best mate. We know each other since years and I’ve never know he frequents the shop.” Han shook his head as he laughed.

   “The world is a flower pot.” Luke said in way of explaining. He brushed his hair back and noticed the look on Han’s face when he saw the ring.

   “Is that your marriage ring?” Han suddenly said. “Sorry, that’s rude…”

   “Nah, it’s fine. And no, it’s not my marriage ring. It’s my uncle’s. He died when I was just 17 and ever since I’ve worn it. My aunt used to call me the man in the house after he passed away.” Han swallowed.

   “My apologies…”

   “No really, it’s okay. I actually forget that I am wearing a marriage band sometimes. It gets me weird looks on date nights, which is why I’ve stayed off grindr for a while.” Luke was interrupted by the band arriving, but the sound was so far away here at the edge of the park, it wouldn’t bother a conversation.

   “I…I…” Han stuttered. “Sorry, I am not used to people so honest about…like their sexuality and stuff…But what about your daughter?”

   “There’s something called adoption.” Luke said, sarcastically arching his eyebrows. With a roll of his eyes Han shook his head.

   “Ren’s the kid from my only marriage. His mom divorced me long before we knew she was pregnant. It was a Highschool sweatheart marriage if you get me. So when she came crying to me, telling me that she was pregnant, it was only natural to me to offer to take our son in.”

   “She didn’t want him?” Luke asked. “Ok, that was me being insensitive.”

   “She did want him. He grew up knowing his mother and everything, but the two of us together…it’s just not working you know? We’re too different and her job requires her to travel a lot. We’re good friends, even after everything that happened before the divorce.” Han shrugged.

   “And his name’s Ben?” Luke asked.

   “His birth name is Ben, but he wanted it changed to Ren, so I just went with it.” Han smiled at that a little. “He’s a bit like me when I was younger.”

   “You mean looks wise or character wise?” Luke said and motioned Han to walk off a bit, away from the other parents and concert goers.

   “Both. He’s just as lanky and awkward as I was when I was a kid. And he’s got his mother’s temper and my thick-sculled head.”

   “I cant imagine you lanky and awkward.” Luke blurted out and blushed.

   “Thank you for the compliment, but I am sorry to disappoint. I was the tallest and the thinnest boy you can imagine.” Han laughed. “An old friend still call me asparagus.”

   “Asparagus.” Luke snorted.

   “It’s a fitting nickname for a boy with more hair than actual body.” Han said very seriously. “Why are you laughing at that so hard?” Luke couldn’t get himself under control anymore.

   “So-sorry, but…like…imagine it…” He wheezed out. “A humanized asparagus…” Han sighed dramatically.

   “Seriously? I just opened up my heart and told you about the horrible nickname I was called during middle school and you laugh at it! I am wounded.” He said with all the drama required.

Trying to sober, Luke made the mistake of looking into Han’s eyes and saw under the smile so much more of the man he could have ever imagined. Both men blushed.

   “I was the fat kid.” Luke said. “Like really fat. Until I was 17 and my uncle died. After that I changed everything in my life.”

Han reached out ant put a large heavy hand over Luke’s shoulder. The other gave a sad half smile.

   “I don’t know if this sounds dump, but you’re now really beautiful.” Han grinned awkwardly and Luke flushed red.

   “Thanks...I guess.” Luke laughed a bit. “I think you’re handsome too.” Now it was Han’s turn to have a hot face.

They soon overcame the awkwardness and chatted happily about music, books and their respective jobs until the concert was over. Neither of the two had noticed, so when Rey and Ren were coming over to them, they jerked out of their conversation apruptly.

   “How was the concert?” Luke asked the kids.

   “Awesome!” Rey shouted, while Han’s son merely shrugged. “But now I wanna go home.”

Luke glanced over to Han, who looked at him with a dreamy smile on his face. Out of impulse, he took out his phone and handed it to a surprised Han.

   “Your number.”

Han grinned and saved his mobile number under ‘Han <3’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 12th of Christmas!


End file.
